With A Bang
by nikkifuego
Summary: It had become clear startlingly fast that Deep Fried Twinkie was not one to go out with a whimper. Castle/Beckett/Meredith.


**a/n: **This is pretty much an excuse for a threesome flimsily based around the episode description for Significant Others, so get out while you can if that's not your thing! Thanks to Heather and Jess for enabling me.

* * *

The last place Kate Beckett expected this night to end was in her boyfriend's bed with his ex-wife's head between her legs, but now that she thinks about it, her entire life has a funny way of turning out in ways she never expected at all.

Meredith's appearance at the loft two days ago came as a surprise to everyone, including herself, and it had taken the entirety of those two days for her to become convinced that Castle was actually serious about his current relationship, that the days of casual sex were over and not even parading half-naked through his apartment would help her cause anymore. Castle had given Meredith a serious talking-to and Beckett had reluctantly agreed to have dinner - and _lots _of wine - just the three of them for Meredith's last night in town, where she had apologized and even toasted to their happiness as a couple while her sick charge slept zonked out on cold medicine upstairs.

As the second bottle of cabernet started to bottom out and the edges of her world grew foggier, she couldn't quite tell if Meredith was coming on to her or just being overly apologetic, but Castle's ex-wife was a pretty woman and for as much self-confidence as one could possess, a little reinforcement never hurt. She was starting to get caught up in it, rosy-cheeked from the alcohol and Meredith's stream of compliments as Castle's thumb performed a firm sweep of her upper thigh underneath his table.

She couldn't quite tell you now what the tipping point was, possibly Meredith's query of_ how _did _you manage to hold onto this one, Richard?_ with a glint in her eye and the unspoken implication of _competition _but whatever the impetus, they had tumbled all at once into his bedroom, clothes flying and limbs tangling until Meredith's blood red nails had anchored Beckett's hips to the mattress, mouth lowering in a wicked grin.

It had become clear startlingly fast that Deep Fried Twinkie was _not _one to go out with a whimper.

It's as if Meredith had heard the Deep Fried Twinkie comment when she presses the flat of her tongue firmly against Beckett, making her hips fly up and encounter the concentrated pressure of Meredith's fingertips branding her skin, holding her down. Beckett hisses through clenched teeth, one hand reaching out to fist a handful of red hair as the other palms a breast, rolling her own nipple between her fingers as Meredith's talented mouth works between her thighs.

Her head lolls to the side to find Castle kneeling just outside her field of vision, eyes trained on her body and frozen with himself in hand, expression one of a kid caught stealing cookies before dinner. She would laugh if she wasn't so very overwhelmed, untangling her fingers from Meredith's hair to reach out to wrap them around him, holding a heavy kind of eye contact as she slowly strokes up and down with her fist. His eyes are nearly black, the blue of his irises swept away in a cloud of lust and his gaze doesn't leave her face while she works him with her hand. She bites her lip, trying to suppress a whine at the sensations Meredith is plucking with her tongue and Castle's mouth opens in response as he cants forward, not quite reaching his destination as her hand picks up its speed between them.

Beckett sees Meredith come up for air out of the corner of her eye and she hears the redhead's groan at the sight before her, her perfectly curled hair starting to come loose and tickle at the sensitive skin of Beckett's inner thighs. Beckett breaks eye contact with Castle to look down her body at Meredith, twitching from the strain of holding herself back, and the hand that's not otherwise occupied starts to travel down her body to seek out the release she craves but Meredith swats her hand away, lowering her head again to simply rest there, her hot breath a blissful torture.

Beckett is past the point of suppressing the noises she's making anymore and just as she starts lifting her hand to give Meredith a little guidance, the woman looks up from between her legs, the glint in her eye one Beckett recognizes from not twenty minutes ago at the dinner table and a fleeting thought about the absurdity of this situation darts across her mind before Meredith _finally _lowers her head and sucks and Beckett's mind is wiped blissfully blank as her body arches perfectly off the bed.

When she realigns with reality, pressing her thighs together through the aftershocks, she finds Meredith scooting closer to Castle, dragging his hand between her legs now. He's resisting, eyes still on Beckett and a flare of something like pride flares up in her chest as she rises up onto her knees.

"Touch her," she commands, and she can see annoyance flit over Meredith's features at the order but then her eyes are rolling back in her head as Castle's thick fingers slide over waiting skin. Beckett's own fingers roam before sliding down her body, touching herself lightly, eyes glued to Castle's hand between the gasping woman's legs. Beckett's position on the bed is a mirror image to Meredith's as she slides her hand down further, sighing when she hits home. Her glance over to Castle confirms that his gaze is still fixed on her, lower now as her practiced fingers slide in and out and she adds another digit to make up for their slimness, the difference in size to Castle's only making her ache with their intoxicating closeness.

She's staring blindly at the play of his muscles as his arm works and begins to follow their trajectory down down down until she's watching his fingers again, their rhythm a suspicious match to her own and she moans low in her throat. Her eyes flick between his face and his hand but Castle is still captivated between her own legs, the detective the only one aware of what's going on as she picks up speed and watches Castle unconsciously do the same. She's close sooner than she expected, still on edge from her last orgasm, and has to catch herself with one arm on the mattress when she pitches forward, finding herself in close proximity to Meredith who is steadily climbing higher and higher with each twist of her hips.

Meredith is looking down at her through hooded eyes, working against Castle's hand and Beckett can feel the moment's hesitation crackling around them before the other woman's mouth is on hers and she's tasting a heady mix of herself and the wine from dinner, mouth opening wider to stroke her own tongue out against Meredith's as Castle's strangled curse echoes somewhere in her periphery. She can feel his hips moving somewhere near her head, thrusts meeting empty air and she doesn't know how he's lasted this long but the bite of Meredith's teeth into her bottom lip cuts off the thought, the redhead drawing blood as she moans her release into Beckett's mouth. Beckett spasms around her own fingers, the sharp stab of pain taking her by surprise as being the counterpoint she needed to send her over the edge.

Both women draw back, panting, and Beckett brings her fingers up to brush lightly over her mouth, coming back with a swipe of blood. Meredith doesn't apologize, simply cocks an eyebrow at the same time Castle makes an unintelligible noise from between them, his request clear, and whatever strange power play is twisting around the three of them in the bedroom tightens its grip when Meredith lowers her head and takes Castle into her mouth. His responding noise is a mix of surprise and relief, eyes wildly meeting Beckett's and she comes closer, leans up to flatten her palm against his chest, sticky fingers marking his bare skin as she kisses him in absolution.

She can taste the sharp coppery tang of her own blood when her tongue meets his and slides the hand on his chest lower to rake her nails lightly over his abdominal muscles, feels them bunching under her ministrations as he thrusts shallowly into Meredith's mouth. It builds fast for her yet again, the buzz of alcohol in her system mixing with the swamp of lust around them, and she starts to shift in the heavy air as she pulls back from Castle's mouth.

She is starting to feel like a viewer rather than participant and Kate Beckett is _not_ one to be passive in bed.

He sees it, of course he does; has the strength to pull Meredith off and reach for her, falling back on his heels from the kneeling position he was in as Beckett angles herself over his lap. The sound that drags up from low in his chest when she sinks down is deep, needy; she knows he's not going to last long as she spreads her knees wide to dig into the mattress and lets her muscles do the work, contracting around him as she grinds with her body.

Meredith is still getting her bearings off to the side, and Beckett can see her realize what's going in front of her after a few more blinks and a lick of her lips, one of Meredith's palms immediately shooting out to rest against Beckett's knee as her arms wind around Castle's neck. The other woman's mouth is open without making a sound as Castle grunts into Beckett's hair, the noises escaping her own mouth involuntary, tiny little sounds emanating from the back of her throat. Meredith's eyes dart everywhere, from Castle to Beckett to the place where their bodies are joined. It looks almost unconscious, the way she presses herself down into the bed seeking friction, and a lazy smile twists up the corner of Beckett's lips.

She watches Meredith's eyes as they trail from Beckett's own rhythmically moving hips up to her face, the expression there bearing what she can only assume is a mix of pleasure and smugness but something in it spurs Meredith to move, launching her forward, closer and closer to the two of them rocking together in the center of the bed. Beckett isn't clear on what's happening through the fog of arousal clouding her brain until Meredith straddles her thigh, hands fisting in the sheets as she paints Beckett's skin with the slickness from between her legs.

The point for this to have gotten bizarre has long since passed so Beckett simply unsnags an arm from its place around Castle's neck and reaches out to help, two fingers of one hand rubbing a tight circle as Meredith bucks against her. Castle twists to see what's happening, Meredith's sharp breaths and the obscene noises her body is creating against Beckett's leg enough to make him turn his head and he groans when he sees Beckett's fingers connecting with the other woman's clit. Beckett meets Meredith's eyes once again to finally glimpse something of a truce there and she pushes her fingers against her _hard_ in response, breaking apart around Castle as he finally releases into her, the three of them a sweaty, writhing heap.

It turns out Meredith _goes_ with a whimper after all.


End file.
